Eleodoro
Eleodoro is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Biography Eleodoro is an orange young-adult enfield who has become a father after adopting Melanthios as his daughter. He is formerly lived in Volatus Ekivyn, a foreign place where enfields live there. He becomes a black sheep of his species after vowing to not eat any living creatures, he has been bullied by most people on his home place. He leaves his home place and runs into a deep forest, the place where he find Melanthios on river. Eleodoro adopts her and turns into a father. Similar to his daughter, he has a power, however, it is opposite of her. While Melanthios has a power to kill creatures, Eleodoro has a power to revive creatures. He is able to grow plants and flowers, and bring living creatures back to life. However, it takes much more energy to revive people than animals and plants. There are many of side effects of his power; nosebleeding, bloodshot, fatigue, headache, seizure, disturbed vision, nausea, fever, vomiting, and fell into coma. As a father, Eleodoro tries his best to protect and teach his daughter. He really cares and loves about Melanthios as his own daughter. He doesn't really care about someone tell them that they are not blood-related, he usually ignore them and walk away. He always costing his life to save Melanthios from dangers, even it is really risky. On his spare time, Eleodoro likes making and collecting dolls, he usually give dolls to his daughter after making it. Personality and traits Eleodoro is opposite of his daughter; extroverted, friendly, open-minded and sociable. He can befriend with most people and has more self-confidence than his daughter. As said before, he really loves and cares about Melanthios, even if it is costing his own life to protect her from dangers. At some point, Eleodoro can be lazy and less active. He dislikes do things by himself. Sometimes he orders someone to babysit Melanthios when he goes to somewhere, but this is very rare as Eleodoro can't leaving his daughter even with someone. Eleodoro doesn't like eating meats, in fact, he is a vegetarian. He only likes to eat vegetables. When he eats meats, he will gone insane and turned into a bloodthirsty creature. There are no ways to stop Eleodoro and change him back, but giving him vegetables possibly worked to stop him. Physical appearance Eleodoro has brown hair with golden stripes on it, dark brown eyes, a fang on his teeth, eagle wings on his bird-like arms, a big fluffy wolf tail, and freckles on his face. He wears brown sweater with yellow stripes on it and dark brown pants. On winter, he wears a brown leather jacket, meanwhile on fall, he wears a yellow shirt with brown sleeves. Trivia *He is the second enfield character on HTFF wiki, the first one is Vulpina. *His name comes from Spanish and Greek male name which meaning "gift from the sun". *He is sort of good at cooking and knitting. *He dislikes being called "Ele" or "Doro" by everyone, except his daughter. *As for 25th January 2018, he is adopted by Peggie. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Enfields Category:Non-existent creatures Category:Characters who have wings Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Canines Category:Foxes Category:Eagles Category:Birds Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Foreign Characters Category:Good characters Category:Sugar&spicearenotspecial's Characters Category:Cannibals Category:Characters with relatives Category:Vegetarian Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Wolves Category:Adopted Category:XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx Characters